


give me the smooches you old grinchy fuck

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: far too young to die [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: “Want some chocolate chip pancakes?”
“How’s that even a question?  Have you met me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> eyy my dudes this is probably set after chapter 4 of the main fic (how long afterwards? time is an illusion) which isn't quite done yet when i'm posting this but i'm also not spoiling much aside from matt moving in with jeremy which they already discussed in chapter 3 so i'm safe. thumbs up emoji  
> also while i'm here... there are many more side one-shots for far too young to die coming in the future... so if you ever have Questions or Prompts about things that probably wouldn't fit neatly in the main fic (either because it's not about jeremy and/or matt or it's just a small thing or both)... Hello

This was usually the part of the morning where Jeremy pretended to be asleep until he knew Matt was awake so he could get some compliments in early, maybe even be cheesier than usual under the guise of not being fully awake yet.

 

But he cracked one eye open to find no Matt there at all.  He would’ve heard something if he’d fallen off the bed, and, really, he wasn’t sure he felt Matt in his arms for the past half hour if not longer, and that’s just way too long for a potty break.  So, that was troubling.

 

Since he was pretty hungry and all, scouring the entire city for the love of his life would have to wait until after breakfast.  And if Matt was home before that was done, Jeremy can spoil him with some chocolate chip pancakes and it’ll be great.

 

Jeremy was distracted from putting together a list of the best places to check by seeing Matt, right there, in the kitchen doorway, facing away and fiddling around with something small.  Careful to not step on the creaky spots of the floor, he managed to engulf said lanky mass of bread products and perfection in a surprise hug.  “Hey, there.”

 

It seems Matt just got done with whatever he was doing right before the hug, as he had nothing in his hands when he spun around.  “Oh, hi!”

 

Well, Jeremy just kind of smiles on instinct whenever he sees Matt in any context where neither of them are dead and/or dying, but seeing that Matt was smiling too made it even better.  “What’s up, you big noodle?”

 

“I was just trying to figure out some Christmas decorations and stuff.”

 

Jeremy blinked a couple times, then remembered that it is, in fact, December.  “... Ah.”  He was tempted to scratch the back of his neck, but liked having both arms around Matt’s waist better.  “I don’t think I’ve celebrated Christmas in a long time, actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda got a century head-start on getting tired of it.”

 

“Well, you got a head-start on getting tired of romance, too, and look where you are now.”

 

“How could I ever get tired of you?”  While one of Jeremy’s favorite things is Matt, his next favorite thing after that is derailing his own meaningful statements.  “Who else’ll reach the high shelves for me?”

 

Matt laughed, then got quiet for a second, looking like he just remembered the cutest thing.  “I think I got a decoration you'd like, though.”

 

“Oho?”

 

“Look up.”

 

Up, past Matt’s smiling face, taped to the doorway, was mistletoe.  Jeremy may have forgotten what month it is earlier, but he could probably never forget what  _ that _ means.  “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said, pulling him down by his shoulders for a kiss.

 

“I got some spares if you wanna put up more.”

 

“We don’t need even  _ more _ excuses.”  He put another kiss on Matt’s cheek while it was still within reach.  “Want some chocolate chip pancakes?”

 

“How’s that even a question?  Have you met me?”

 

Jeremy buried his face in Matt’s chest half to be more cuddly and half to hide his big silly grin.  “Yeah.”   _ And I’m glad I did. _


End file.
